Watch The Clock Tick By
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: Vegeta is going through some odd changes, and he's having some trouble handling it. Will Bulma and the other Z-fighters take advantage of this? Slight BulmaxVegeta pairing! -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter One : Deep Down

**Watch The Clock Tick By**

**Chapter One - Deep Down  
**  
He sighed, laying his head back on his soft bed. Another terrible and exausting day.  
  
Turning his head to the side, he noticed Bulma layed there and was staring back at him, her wide Blue eyes shimmered with beauty. He didn't want to admit it to her but he was in love. No matter how much he hid his feelings, nothing could break the bond between them.  
  
" Rough day, Vegeta? " She smiled, stretching an arm out as she pulled the covers over her.  
  
He replied with a grunt, being his normal everyday self. Hiding his feelings, he turned away from her and closed his eyes. He'd do anything to escape from this Planet, yet he so badly wanted to be with his family. The thoughts in Vegeta's mind kept spinning and he couldn't figure out what was true. He didn't really even know who he was anymore. Was he doing the right thing? What could he have done differently?  
  
" Vegeta, talk to me...Please? "  
  
He ignored her and pulled the pillow over his head. He didn't want to hear it, He was to afraid to tell her how he felt. Despite all they'd been through, they'd even had a child, and he'd never told her those three simple words.  
  
Vegeta'd never had a feeling like this before, it was hard for him to understand. Should he embarrass himself and tell her, or strengthen his Pride by hiding his shame? He couldn't find an answer. Did anyone know the answer?  
  
" Please, Please talk to me Vegeta... "  
  
He could tell she was near tears now, especially by the sound of her voice. He could sense her fragile body shaking, in need of comfort by the one she loved. Why did he care? Why should he care about the fealings of a weak and pathetic human? Was he going insane? Was there any answer to any of the emotions running through his mind?  
  
" Vegeta... "  
  
The Saiyin Prince hesitated, sweat pouring down over his face. " Bulma? "  
  
She sniffed, throwing an arm around his body. She knew what was wrong, she knew what he was feeling. If there was any way of helping him, she'd find it. She'd do anything to keep his love, and she was sure that he would do the same for her. " I'm sorry, Vegeta! " She cried.  
  
Vegeta shook with fear, a strange sensation running through him that he couldn't escape. Through all that hard, cold, rough exterior, there was a good man. Inside him was a kind and determined man, and not only that...but a warrior.   
  
He spun onto his back, directly under his blue-haired-beauty. Not even understanding his emotions, he placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it. The soft skin upon her face was warm and wet from tears. Her Hair went slightly over her ear, causing him to react by brushing it back with his finger. Leaving his hand there above her ear, he leaned up closer and kissed her lips. Such a soft and precious part of her face that he'd avoided for these 5 years. Vegeta felt like tearing away from her, but realized he enjoyed it. How could he have been such a fool to reject such a lovely woman? He had her there for this long of a time and just turned from her affection.   
  
Bulma backed away, trying to take in what had just occured. She touched her lips, her Blue Eyes staring blankly at him in confusion. " Vegeta? "  
  
He breathed slowly, putting a hand against his bare chest. " I'm Sorry- "  
  
She smiled, placing a finger on his lips. " Don't be ".  
  
They kissed once again, two lovers spinning in a ball of emotions.

* * *

" WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOIN, BOY!!!! "  
  
Trunks laughed as he crawled around the living room drawing on the walls with a crayon. Vegeta had had enough Babysitting for the day, it was bad enough that Bulma wasn't around to make him dinner...but he had to endure the brat all day.  
  
" SIT DOWN!!! OR IT'S OFF TO BED WITH YOU!! AND WITHOUT DINNER!! "  
  
Trunks stopped and blinked, finally collapsing to the floor and crying.  
  
" Not now! " The Saiyin Prince groaned, smaking himself in the face. He walked over and picked the boy up, placing him in his play pen. " There! Now be quiet!! "  
  
" Dada... "  
  
Vegeta blinked and stared at the child in his pen.  
  
" Dada... "  
  
The Saiyan Prince tilted his head to the side, " What did you just call me? "  
  
The child repeated his words, raising his hands up towards his Father. " Dada... "  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, and he looked down at his Son. He smiled. There was something special about Trunks that he couldn't put his finger on, no matter how hard he tried.   
  
" Dada? "  
  
Vegeta shook it off and began to walk away. That was when Trunks began to cry. The sound of the boy's wail annoyed the Saiyan Prince, so he walked back over. Grabbing Trunks' pacifier, Vegeta shoved it in the child's mouth. " There! Now you be quiet boy!! "  
  
" Duh..duh... " the boy muttered through the pacifier.  
  
Vegeta turned around again, fury rising within him as Trunks' eyes began to tear once more.  
  
" What do you want from me!!! "  
  
Trunks was silent, but filled with pain. He was confused at his Father's emotions, and longed for his Mothers love.  
  
" Duh! Duh! Mean! "  
  
" You want mean! I'll give you mean! " Vegeta hissed, raising his palm and moving it forward. Yet, he stopped. He felt he'd had no control over his body at all, like his conscience on the inside was stopping him.  
  
The small boy sniffed, the small curl on his head brushing against his eyes as each tear fell.   
  
The Saiyan Prince's eyes softened, and he lowered his hand as he took a long deep breath. Something was happening to him, and if he didn't find out soon...there's no telling what could happen.  
  
**SVS : OOOHHH! What's Veggie's problem? You'll have to wait to find out!   
Don't forget to read my other fic's!**

**Super-Veggie-San**


	2. Chapter Two : The Meaning Of Life

**Watch The Clock Tick By  
  
Chapter 2 - The Meaning Of Life   
**  
  
Purpose. What purpose did he have now, now that Goku was dead? Days and Nights seemed harder to endure as he searched for the answer to this question. Did he have a purpose? Was it right in front of him, and he just couldn't see it? No. There had to be something more for him than this life he played a part in.   
  
Yes, that's what it was. It was a play. The life he lived was nothing more than a mere act, and he was just slightly changing the script to this tale.   
  
Running a hand through his hair, Vegeta sighed, standing up from the clean cut green grass he'd been sitting upon. The heavy wind brushed violently against his face, making him close his eyes to better enjoy the breeze. It was calming to him, and seemed to be the only thing that relaxed his shattered mind.  
  
" Vegeta-San!! "   
  
The Saiyan Prince growled, opening his eyes and turning around.  
  
" I thought you'd be out here! " Gohan smiled, lifting up a small plate in his hands. " Want some? "  
  
Vegeta eyed the delicious sight of rice balls before him, but pushed the plate away emediantly. " Nah...Not Hungry... "  
  
The Young Saiyan blinked, utterly confused. " Is something wrong Vegeta-San? You're not acting like yourself... "  
  
Vegeta adjusted the collar on his leather jacket, staring up at the clouds. He didn't see any signs.   
  
Gohan continued speaking, his mouth full of rice. " Are you waiting for something? "  
  
The Saiyan Prince sighed, looking down at the ground. " Where does happiness truely lie? "  
  
Gohan was quite surprised by Vegeta's question, but tried to think of answer. This resulted in a long silence between the two of them, Vegeta not daring to look the child in the face. Gohan chewed on some more rice, sitting on the grass and spreading his legs out to get comfortable.  
  
Vegeta, confused at why he was speaking to this half-saiyan son of Kakarot, sat next him. " Do you know? "  
  
" Well... ", The child gulped down some of his food, " ...Dad used to always tell me about how it's good to live for others... "  
  
Vegeta layed his head back on the grass, staring at the clouds once more. " Aren't I doing that? "  
  
Gohan looked over at the older man, " Sorry, Vegeta-San...But, I still think you're searching... "  
  
The Saiyan Prince blinked, could this child be reading his thoughts? He couldn't believe the words he was hearing from the boys mouth! There were times when this small boy amazed him.  
  
" So...what are you thinking about? " Gohan continued, his mouth half-full.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, still feeling the nice breeze against his face. " Your Father... "  
  
Gohan swallowed, his innocent eyes blinking with curiosity. " Oh... "  
  
" Do you... " Vegeta choked slightly on these words. " Do you think...your Father was...do you think he... "  
  
" He was proud of you Vegeta...you were his best friend... " The Boy interrupted.  
  
' There he goes again ' The Saiyan Prince sighed, ' It's like he can read my mind '.  
  
" Now, Vegeta...I have a question... " Gohan spoke. He slipped another rice ball into his mouth slightly, biting off the end in hunger. He thought for a moment, then continued with his question. " Why do you hate my Dad so much? "  
  
The Saiyan Prince knew that it was going to come to this, it always came to this question. " I don't have the answer to that, Gohan. I'm not so sure... " He choked, " ...I'm not sure I really hate him ".  
  
Gohan blinked, looking over at Vegeta in curiosity. " But you always want to fight him...why is that? "  
  
Vegeta couldn't find an answer, he didn't even understand himself anymore. He felt blind, and his body grew slightly numb. He didn't know who he was anymore. This world confused him, and everyday his ability to live in it weakened.   
  
Gohan waited for the answer, still muching on a Rice Ball. He could tell that the older Man was thinking extra hard. He didn't seem to be the Vegeta that they were all so used to. There was something desperately wrong with him, something tugging at his heart.  
  
Vegeta seemed to have gone completely silent, staring at the Cloud's above him in disgust. He knew the answer rested there somewhere, right in the Heaven's.  
  
The younger Saiyan shifted on the ground a bit, taking yet another chew from his Riceball. " I'm Sorry Vegeta-San ".  
  
The Saiyan Prince rose an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. " What for? "  
  
" For asking the question in the first place. I don't have the authority to be asking such a thing ".  
  
Vegeta shook his head, resting his head back once again. " It's ok, it's my fault. I'm Sorry for worrying you ".  
  
Gohan was left in complete shock for several moments. Did Vegeta just apologize to him? Gohan scratched his dark hair and blinked, " You're sure you're alright Vegeta-San? "  
  
He nodded, " Yea...I'll be fine ".  
  
With a sigh, Gohan stood up and placed the last Riceball on Vegeta's chest. He began to walk away, turning around once to stare at the Saiyan Prince. He had to help Vegeta, someway.

* * *

Bulma flipped the Burger's on the grill happily, watching as Gohan returned to join them at the party. Her large eyes blinked, and a wide smile formed upon her gentle face. " Hi Gohan! "  
  
The Young Saiyan smiled back, considering wether he should explain to Bulma about his conversation with Vegeta. Would Bulma even believe him?  
  
Gohan watched as Krillin ran over to him at top speed, jumping up and down like a maniac because he'd won a game of Black Jack against Oolong and Muten Roshi.  
  
Puar and Yamcha were talking with Tien and Chaiotzu, and ChiChi was helping Bulma by gathering plates and silverware.  
  
Baby Trunks was sitting in High Chair next to Krillin, trying to catch a Butterfly that wouldn't seem to leave him alone.  
  
Mirai Trunks was also there. He was having a conversation with Piccolo, them both laughing at a joke Trunks must have just let out.   
  
Gohan took in a long inhale of oxygen, watching everyone having such a great and relaxing time. I seemed like all the danger had passed. At least, for now...  
  
**SVS: If this was a little short, then I'm really sorry! LOL! I'm just recovering from a Head Cold, so I'm not concentrating too well. I hate Head Cold's!  
Anyway...Review and tell me what you think! **

**Booyaka!  
Super-Veggie-San**

****


	3. Chapter Three : GoodBye

**Watch The Clock Tick By   
  
Chapter Three - Good-Bye  
  
SSV: This is the end everyone! Hope you like it!  
  
**  
His eyes bulged open as he sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his face uncontrollably. He tried to stable his breathing, but he was unable to stay in his position. Falling back towards the cusion, he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a searing pain rush through his chest.  
  
Bulma blinked, sitting up as she heard her Husband utter a cry next to her. She was confused, and began to panick as she tried to do whatever she could to help him. " Vegeta...oh god! "  
  
She searched around her, looking for something to assist her. Looking back over at him, she felt tears start to form in her eyes as her husband struggled to breath. " Vegeta! Tell me what's wrong! "  
  
He groaned, his face feverish and sweaty. He cuped his hand near his heart, tightening his fist. He was utterly confused, and fear began to overwhelm him completely.  
  
Bulma continued to study him, her eyes finally meeting towards the position of his hand. He was having a Heart Attack! But how, Saiyans never get sick...  
  
Thinking fast, she rushed towards the phone outside the door, dialing the number of the closest Hospital. She tried to explain the problem, stuttering like crazy as the words came from her mouth. Once off the phone, she tried to her best to lift Vegeta up off the bed.  
  
His body was heavy because of his muscular physique (Did I spell that right? LOL!). She didn't really care at the moment, all she wanted was to desperate to find him some kind of help. She tossed one of his arms around his shoulder's, and walked him towards the car.  
  
Once they reached the Hover-Car, she set him in the passanger seat and then got in to start the engine. She was half awake, but she could still manage to focus on the street and get towards the Hospital safely.

* * *

She twiddled her thumbs nervously, her wide blue eyes staring at the floor in fear. She couldn't piece together what had happened, he'd never been sick.   
  
" Bulma! "  
  
Bulma looked up, a fake smile forming across her lips as the Z-Senshi had finally arrived.  
  
Gohan ran up, giving her a tight hug in support. He recieved one back, a bit tighter than the one he'd given her.  
  
" ChiChi is watching Trunks... " Yamcha spoke, his hands shoved in his pockets.  
  
Bulma ran over and gave her ex a hug, tears pouring down her face. She needed all the comfort she could get for this situation.  
  
Yamcha was a bit shocked, but he patted her on the back kindly.  
  
" Any news on Vegeta yet? " Krillin questioned, letting out a loud yawn.  
  
She shook her head, which was against Yamcha's chest.   
  
Heaving a sigh, Krillin sat down in a chair next to Roshi. His eyes started to droop, but a good smack to the face by Android 18 kept him awake.  
  
Bulma sniffed, moving away from Yamcha. She sat down next to Piccolo, burrying her face in her hands.  
  
Piccolo felt concern for her, and placed a green hand on her back for comfort. He couldn't bear to see the woman suffering like this, and he was just as concerned for Vegeta as she was. Vegeta may be a cold hearted jerk, but he was one of them.  
  
Bulma looked up, wet tears still covering her soft face. She let a true smile form on her lips as she met eyes with the Namek.

* * *

(3 Hours Later)  
  
Doctor Kadawaku walked down the Hallway, trying to keep a straight face as he came toward the Z-Fighters. Every one of them was asleep except Piccolo, who got up and walked towards the Doctor curiously.  
  
" Is he alright, Doctor? " Piccolo asked, standing firm and straight in front of the man.  
  
The Doctor didn't flinch, for he was firmiliar with Namekian's. Yet, he remained silent for a few minutes. The words tearing at his heart. " I'm terribly sorry...but, we couldn't save him... "  
  
This sudden shock was hard for Piccolo to take in, and he stood there motionless for several moments.   
  
Doctor Kadawaku continued, bowing his head. " He had a terrible Heart Virus...it wasn't long before he passed on. We've never seen anything like it... "  
  
That's when Piccolo understood. Vegeta had cought it. If only they'd known, they'd still had the medicine Trunks had brought back for Goku. It was all their fault.  
  
" I know this may be a bit for the Lady to take, so why don't you let her sleep a bit longer... " The Doctor requested, starting to walk away.  
  
The Namek nodded, sitting back down next to Bulma in shock. He just couldn't tell her what happened.   
  
Piccolo sighed, closing his eyes as a small tear slipped down his cheek and to the floor.

* * *

" Ok Vegeta...let's see.... " King Yamma yawned, tapping his chin with his pen as he flipped through the pages in his book.   
  
Vegeta still couldn't believe he was dead. It happened so fast. He stood there silently, his normally angry expression softened and confused.  
  
" I'm sorry, but your Record confirms to me that Hell is the best place to put you ".  
  
Vegeta lowered his head, standing still and clenching his fists. " I have one last request...King Yammma ".  
  
Yamma's eyes widened and listened intently to the Saiyan Prince. " Yes? "  
  
" Can I have one last conversation with Son Goku? "   
  
Yamma taped his chin with the pen some more, squinting his left eye as he stared in Vegeta's direction. " Well...you did help Gohan defeat Cell... "  
  
Vegeta prayed to Kami, his head still bowed and his eyes still closed.  
  
" 10 Minutes...that's all I have to give you, Vegeta... "  
  
The Saiyan Prince nodded, " Thank you, Sir ".  
  
Yama smiled, watching the Saiyan Prince walk away. " He should be on Grand Kai's Planet. When you meet him, you have 10 Minutes. After that, I want you back here. "  
  
" Of course, King Yamma, " Vegeta smirked, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Bulma's large blue eyes fluttered open, Piccolo's green skin coming into view before her. She yawned, smiling up at him. " Did the Doctor say anything... "  
  
Piccolo panicked, sweat pouring donw his green face. He couldn't tell her, he didn't want to be the one to tell her what happened.   
  
" Common Piccolo...you can tell me... "  
  
" He's...He didn't make it, Bulma... "  
  
Silence came between them. Bulma just stared into Piccolo's dark beady eyes, searching in disbelief. She didn't want to belive him, but for some odd reason she knew it was true.  
  
Piccolo continued, placing a hand on her back. " He died of the same Heart Virus Goku'd had. We could have saved him. "  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes. She'd lost him.

* * *

" Keep it going, Goku! I know you can lift more than that! " King Kai chuckled, watching his student with his arms behind his back. Seeing Goku working so hard made him proud.  
  
The soft Saiyan sent a few fast paced kicks in the air, the weights on his legs making him almost want to fall. But, that was the fun part.  
  
" Well, Well...looks like you've been busy, Kakarotto... "  
  
Goku stopped in place and King Kai turned around in confusion.  
  
At first glance, Goku thought his eyes had been playing tricks on him. He rubbed them, blinking a few times. " Vegeta! How?? What?? "  
  
King Kai's jaw dropped. " What are you doing here? "  
  
The Saiyan Prince shook his head and sighed. " I thought you'd be happy to see me...not dissapointed... "  
  
" Vegeta? What Happpened? " Goku questioned, landing and removing the weights from his arms and legs.   
  
Vegeta walked over next to his Rival, his arms crossed. " I...I barely remember. It was so sudden. I just had this terrible feeling pounding in my chest. "  
  
Goku stood up after removing the weights, smoothing his wrists. " Bummer...I'm Sorry...You don't deserve to be dead, Vegeta...But heck! How did you get here!!?? "  
  
The Saiyan Prince glared at Goku and growled. " I'm being sent to Hell, I only have 10 Minutes to speak with you... "  
  
" Well Shoot! "  
  
Vegeta stood there in silence for a few seconds, trying to form the words. " What is the real meaning of life? "  
  
Goku stared towards his Rival, a smile forming on his face. He knew it would come to this one day. " Vegeta...Vegeta, it's been right in front of you the entire time... "  
  
" What do you mean, Kakarotto? "  
  
" I mean Bulma and Trunks...haven't you realized that? " Goku replied.   
  
The Saiyan Prince stared at the ground, " Them... "  
  
The soft Saiyan placed his hands on his hips and chuckled. " Don't you feel good after hanging around your Family? "  
  
Vegeta pondered, blinking and looking back up at his Rival. Maybe he was right. He never spent much time with his Family to even realize it. He'd been blinded by his Pride his entire life. What Gohan had said was true.   
  
(Flashback)  
  
_ Well... ", The child gulped down some of his food, " ...Dad used to always tell me about how it's good to live for others... "  
  
Vegeta layed his head back on the grass, staring at the clouds once more. " Aren't I doing that? "  
  
Gohan looked over at the older man, " Sorry, Vegeta-San...But, I still think you're searching... "  
  
_(End Flashback)  
  
He was searching. He'd been searching for the answer most of his life, now he'd found it. But now it was too late.  
  
Goku studied Vegeta's expression, trying to determine if he was in thought or he was just shocked.   
  
The Saiyan Prince moved his head slightly upward, letting a smile form across his lips. His heart seemed to have warmed up. " Thank you...Goku... "  
  
The soft Saiyan was left in a state of shock, watching Vegeta fly away to catch the ride to Hell. Vegeta had just smiled, AND he'd called him Goku. That was a little more than he could take for one day.

* * *

Bulma sniffed, walking into her room slowly. ChiChi followed behind her, standing at the door in concern. She watched Bulma sit on the bed, burrying her head in her hands. It must have been hard for the poor girl, heck...ChiChi knew how she was feeling all to well.  
  
" I loved him... " Bulma cried, removing her hands from her face and staring blankly at the wall. Her face was wet with tears.  
  
ChiChi sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. " He loved you too Bulma... "  
  
Bulma looked over at her friend, her wide blue eyes were red and puffy. " Thanks, ChiChi... "  
  
" Do you want me to stay? "  
  
" No...I'll be fine... "  
  
ChiChi nodded, closing the bedroom door as she left.  
  
Now alone, Bulma stared at the pictures on top of her dresser, pictures of nothing but the family. Her favorite had to be the one of Trunks pulling Vegeta's hair.  
  
So many memories they had together. It would be hard to go on without him. Though, she knew she'd have to try.   
  
Bulma layed her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes to relax. For a moment she thought she'd felt something soft against her cheek, but when she opened her eyes there was nothing there. It must have been the wind blowing from the open window.  
  
**THE END!  
SSV: Read and Review. Hope you all loved this Fic!**

**Booyaka!  
Super-Veggie-San**


End file.
